


Fluffy times for catvampcrazines

by malekin



Series: Popsicle 'Verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malekin/pseuds/malekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Olicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy times for catvampcrazines

"Felicity, give me the phone." Oliver held out his hand for the offending piece of technology. 

"But, Oliver, I'm melting here." Felicity whined

"We are not bothering Diggle, he's at the Kindergarten play remember?" Oliver patiently explained, for the tenth time.

He smiled suddenly.

"You know what this reminds me of?" he asked with slight laughter in his voice.

"The day you finally pulled your head out of your ass?" She answered sweetly.

"Yes, dear." he replied with a sigh.

"You know, you've gotten surprisingly good at that over the years."

"It's paid off very well," he shook his outstretched hand gently, "the phone Felicity."

"It's so hot." Felicity grudgingly handed it over, "Why do they even have a play in Kindergarten, most of those kids can't even read yet, and why haven't we gotten a new air conditioner? And why are there no popsicles! And why am I so frakkin' hot right now when you're absolutely fine!"

Oliver sighed and grabbed the mint chip out of the freezer, one spoon, as he doubted his girl was up for sharing at the moment.

He brought it over to the couch, handing it into her eager hands before pulling her legs into his lap and starting on her feet with his cool fingers. 

"I'm not sure why they have a play in Kindergarten, but they do, and Diggle deserves to be there." He worked his way lightly across her ticklish instep, applying more pressure at her heel. 

She moaned softly, whether over the massage or the ice cream he wasn't totally sure. 

"We haven't replaced the air conditioner because this is the first time it's broken down in six years." He finished the right foot and moved on to the left.

"And we don't have any popsicles because you finished them off last night." 

Felicity glared in reply.

"I'm not judging, I'm just answering."

"Didn't the store have more?" she challenged him snarkily.

He once again sighed before dredging up patience.

"Felicity, they don't tend to stock many popsicles in December."

"They should."

"I will remind them of that when I go back."

Felicity stuck out her tongue and Oliver laughed, situating himself behind her on the sofa, hand resting on her swollen belly.

"And you are so 'frakkin hot', while I'm absolutely fine, because you are currently growing my second favorite girl in the world."

Felicity covered his hand with her own, smiling and sniffing.

"Oliver, you can't say things like that, I'm an emotional wreck on a hormonal rollercoaster right now!" she chided him halfheartedly.

"Yes, but you're my emotional wreck on a hormonal rollercoaster right now." he leaned in and kissed her nose, "And I know exactly what you need."

Oliver took the ice cream container off the coffee table and put it back in her hands, grabbing the remote he pressed play.

The opening strains of Firefly sang through the apartment and Felicity sighed happily, settling back into his chest. Oliver had yet to actually make it through all the episodes, as he was still more content to watch her. 

This time was no different, he smiled at her smiles, breathing in her laughter, and keeping his hand on her belly where his daughter would occasionally kick out a message against his palm.

Slade had cost him so much, and yet so much had come back to him in return. 

Felicity's breathing and his daughters movements lulled him to sleep, cocooned in his family. 

Oliver Queen was finally at peace.


End file.
